


The WeRe-Animator

by fanficfriends



Series: Happy Birthday [3]
Category: Glee RPF, Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: (eventual) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, First Kiss, Lab Partners, M/M, cat gore but its canon to the movie, horror movie romance just hits different, its just facts, mattie is from another world and hes a little lost but uwu its ok, medical student au, sorry matthew morrison is a twunk i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends
Summary: Matthew Morrison’s new roommate is here to re-animate...his love life
Relationships: Herbert West (Re-Animator)/Matthew Morrison
Series: Happy Birthday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066082
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The WeRe-Animator

When Matthew Morrison put out an ad for a roommate, he didn’t know what to expect. Some other medical student with lots of books who liked to study quietly and wouldn’t get in the way of him and his girlfriend (? is he straight) and his degree. When he showed up, Herbert West appeared to be all of those things. He stood at Matthew Morrison’s door in a crisp white lab coat. His tie sat straight on his light blue button-down. His eyes sparkled in a Jeffrey Combs-esque manner behind retro square frames. He didn’t say much on the house tour other than asking to see the basement, and he moved in so quietly that you would hardly notice he was there at all.

But then Matthew Morrison found an eviscerated cat carcass on his back porch.

Well, technically his girlfriend (played by Barbara Crampton; I want to say her name was Helen) found the cat, and she let out an award-winning scream that alerted him to it. It wasn’t his cat per se, but sometimes he’d pet it when he was in the backyard practicing his singing and dancing, because although he was a medical student in this world, he felt as though in another world, he’d be a broadway performer and maybe even star in a highly successful series about high schoolers that sang and danced.

But in this world he’s a medical student, and Barbra Crampton found his cat torn to shreds in the backyard.

Matthew Morrison knocked on the door to Herbert West’s bedroom. There was no answer. He knocked again. Maybe Herbert had seen something. No answer. Matthew Morrison gently pushed the door open and saw Herbert’s empty room - neat and nearly untouched. The bed was made and so starched that it looked like it couldn’t have been slept in (it hadn’t been, but Matthew Morrison didn’t know this yet.) Matthew Morrison decided that Herbert West must be in the basement.

“Herbert?” Matthew Morrison called down the stairs.

“Yeah?” Came the reply.

“A cat was killed on our porch.”

“A what was killed on your what?” A few seconds and a series of footsteps later, Herbert was in the doorway. “Show me the cat.”

Matthew Morrison led him outside to the stoop where Barbara Crampton was no longer crying and just sat there looking helplessly at the flies that begin to inspect the corpse.

“Fascinating,” Herbert said as he leaned down to get a closer look. “And you said you found this today? Just recently?”

“Yes,” Barbara Crampton replied. “I had just woken up and decided to get some fresh air. The poor thing must have been killed by some kind of beast in the night.”

“So it’s fresh. A few hours, that is…” Herbert murmured as he pulled on a pair of medical gloves (they were in his pocket).

“What are you going to do with that?” Matthew Morrison felt equal parts concerned and horny. This was normal for him.

“I’m going to make it so that there is not a dead cat on your porch,” Herbert said as he gently lifted the cat and tried to cradle it in such a way that its guts didn’t fall out. Matthew Morrison and Barbara Crampton looked on as Herbert made his way back downstairs.

That night, Barbara Crampton didn’t stay over, so Matthew Morrison had the bed to himself. He liked this in some ways - he could roll himself up into a blanket burrito, or he could sprawl like a starfish and not worry about kicking anyone. But that night, Matthew Morrison couldn’t sleep. He kept hearing this noise. It was sort of like a scratching sound, and sort of like a mewling sound.

After about an hour, the noise was getting even louder, so Matthew Morrison pulled on some boxers and his sneakers and went to go take a look. He grabbed his baseball bat, just in case. Oh yeah, in this world Matthew Morrison is a former college baseball player. He could’ve gone pro, but he had an accident of some kind that made him change his mind and go to medical school.

As Matthew Morrison crept around the dark corner of the hallway, the sound grew louder, and he noticed that it was not just one sound but  _ three _ sounds - scratching, meowing, and a low grrr noise. And all three sounds seemed to be coming from...the basement. Matthew Morrison tightened his grip on the baseball bat.

The second strange thing (after the sounds) was that the basement seemed to be illuminated not by the fluorescent lights, but by 1. the full moonlight spilling in through the window and 2. a mysterious glowing green liquid. Said liquid was in various beakers and test tubes all over what Matthew Morrison assumed must be Herbert West’s lab table, and if one didn’t know better, one would think that the green liquid was glowstick juice. Protip: if you’re going to make a movie, that would be a good thing to use as your glow liquid.

But Matthew Morrison didn’t really have time to pay attention to the lighting because a huge dark shape was chasing a smaller dark shape around the basement. Matthew Morrison flicked on the light switch and swung his baseball bat down wildly, hearing a profound SPLAT. He saw that the smaller of the two shapes was crushed under his mighty swing. It oozed that green glowing liquid instead of blood, and was unmistakably a cat. Unmistakably The cat that they’d found on the porch! Before he had time to contemplate  _ that,  _ he remembered the other dark shape and gulped. He peered to the left and saw what was, in no vague terms, a full werewolf.

“Woah, easy there,” Matthew Morrison raised the baseball bat into a defensive position as the werewolf snarled on him. “Nice werewolf. Gooood werewolf.” He inched up the stairs with the wolf’s unmoving black eyes trained on him, and then made a dash for the basement door, slamming it shut behind him and locking it. He sprinted down the hallway towards Herbert’s room to warn him about the werewolf.

“Herbert!” Matthew Morrison pounded on the door. It was cracked open slightly, and gave way beneath his first knock. “Are you okay?”

But there was no one in the room. There were just those starch-white sheets and a pair of polished black shoes sitting neatly by the bed.

Matthew Morrison really really hoped that Herbert West was at a night shift that he hadn’t mentioned.

Matthew Morrison spent the rest of the evening sitting and staring at the basement door, clutching the bat just in case the werewolf decided it was hungry for human flesh. Eventually, though, the exhaustion of him being a med student wore into him, and as the first rays of dawn light peeked in through the window, he began to nod off.

When he woke up, he heard the sounds of someone in the kitchen. The basement door was open. He sprang to his feet. But before he could yell warning that there was a werewolf, he locked orbs with Herbert, who was making coffee. That’s funny, Herbert doesn’t drink coffee.

“What was...was I dreaming?” Matthew Morrison shuffled to the kitchen counter and leaned against it.

“Well, I’m in no position to say what happened to you during periods of your rapid eye movement sleep,” Herbert said as he poured the coffee into a mug. “But if you’re referring to the incident with the cat and the, er,” he coughed, “werewolf, then I’m afraid the answer is no.” He pushed the coffee towards Matthew Morrison.

“How did you know about it? Did you see it too?”

“What? No. I mean yes, but-”

“Because I looked in your room to see if you were okay and there was nobody there.”

“That’s because I am the werewolf.”

“You are the werewolf?” Matthew Morrison stared blankly at Herbert. He didn’t look like a werewolf. He was a pretty small guy, wasn’t very hairy at all, and was strikingly handsome (but not in the way that werewolves are handsome). “But you don’t look like a werewolf.”

“That’s the thing, isn’t it. The pernicious beast of the curse. By day, I walk the earth in this human form, but at night, I become a bloodthirsty beast.”

“And the cat? Is the cat a werewolf?”

“No, the cat is dead. Again.” Herbert West sighed. “In my spare time I...I’ve been concocting a serum that brings the dead back to life.”

“Because you kill so many people when you’re a werewolf?”

“No, the werewolf thing is unrelated. But it can be a happy accident when the collateral damage is something I can test my serum on. I’m so close, I can feel it. Help me?”

“What?”

“Will you help me? With my research. You’re an intelligent medical student, you already know my darkest secret, and your twunkish handsomeness will do nicely as an analog for Dan Cain, the person who would be my assistant and boyfriend in a world where you, Matthew Morrison, weren’t going to medical school. What do you say?”

“And our sexual tension will only continue to grow until we can’t stand it anymore and Barbara Crampton dies and you try to make me happy by building a woman out of dead body parts but really what we wanted the whole time was each other?”

Herbert West looked at Matthew Morrison in confusion.

“I was thinking we could just kiss right now. What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Oh, sorry. Sometimes it feels like I’m from another world. What did you say about kissing?”

And do you know what? They kissed. Also Barbara Crampton’s character was secretly a lesbian so the breakup went really well and she took a vacation in Chile during the rest of the movie so no one attacked her and there wasn’t the worst scene in Re-Animator. The end.


End file.
